


Key word: Ghost Dicks

by freedomandbravery



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ghost dicks, I'm using the spelling Erebus instead of Erebos, M/M, annabeth's not really in this because i don't love her, anyways there's ghost dicks in this beware, idk if i should have rated this mature for the mention of ghost dicks, incest between mythical creatures... look it up on wikipedia, kinda a crack fic, she's mentioned - Freeform, the woodland nymphs grow Ungodly Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomandbravery/pseuds/freedomandbravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The actual title is actually: Baby, I Wanna be Yours, but omg I just read and edited this again (I wrote it early last year or something) and all I could think about was ghost dicks. There aren't any real sex scenes in this so it is safe for work.. well actually... there kinda is a sex scene, it's hard to explain, you'll just have to read it. </p><p>Summary: </p><p>”You know it’ll be all right, Nico.” Percy said, looking totally calm as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator. This was one thing Nico absolutely resented about Percy, his ability to stay calm and at ease even in the most nerve wracking moments, even when Nico’s own stomach was churning and he felt as if he was about to throw up. He wanted to punch Percy, in the face, preferably with a chair, made of iron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key word: Ghost Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this work of fictional fiction, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. So he can slap his name all over this masterpiece if he wants to. I'm looking at you Rick, *wink*

”You know it’ll be all right, Nico.” Percy said, looking totally calm as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator. This was one thing Nico absolutely resented about Percy, his ability to stay calm and at ease even in the most nerve wracking moments, even when Nico’s own stomach was churning and he felt as if he was about to throw up. He wanted to punch Percy, in the face, preferably with a chair, made of iron. 

Percy, sensing how absolutely nervous Nico was took a step towards the boy and presented his open hand. Knowing how skittish the younger boy was and that he didn’t want to be touched when he was nervous or angry. 

Nico stared at the hand for a long time before taking it and lacing their fingers together with a grumpy pout, absolutely not looking at Percy. Percy however, immediately started to make soothing motions with his thumb on the back of Nico’s hand, these small ministrations seeming to make Nico just a tiny bit calmer. “Thanks.” He muttered with a faint blush dusting his cheekbones, eyes trained on the red numbers ticking higher as the elevator passed level after level, feeling as if the oxygen in the cart was draining and his throat closing up. 

 

...

 

They’d been together for almost a year now. After Tartarus, and the battle against Gaea Annabeth had decided that she needed some distance, which meant her breaking up with Percy, moving to Japan and breaking all contact with both camps. Leaving with just a; “I need some space, and I want to check out new architecture and technology.” They haven’t heard from her ever since and that was almost two years ago. 

At first Percy had frequently contacted Annabeth’s father, desperate to get something out of him. He had updated him a bit in the beginning, assuring Percy that Annabeth was ok. But as time went on, Annabeth’s father stopped answering until the day he said to Percy; “You need to move on, you need to let go and move on.” He’d said it softly but firmly and Percy had just hung up and thrown his special made, monster safe phone against a wall so it’d crashed into several pieces. Only when Percy had begged Leo on his bare knees had the son of Hephaestus repaired his mangled phone.

Things were fragile for a while, quite honestly Percy had been a wreck. The first week; Percy’d just been moping about, not leaving his cabin once. In fear that he’d starve to death Nico, Leo, Piper and Jason had traded off bringing food to his cabin and trying to talk some sense into and comfort the son of Poseidon. But once tears started to well up in his sea green eyes and he screamed at them to just leave him _the fuck alone_ they sighed and left with a pat on his back and a promise that it’d get better.

In the end it was Nico, surprisingly, or not surprisingly at all, who’d gotten through to him. Nico was so fed up with Percy’s moping, it had been going on for months now, that he screamed right back at him. Soon a full blown fight had started. Insults were flying back and forth, words aiming to hurt as much as possible. They both knew the line had been overstepped when Percy hurled a “You sad, fucking orphan.” at Nico and they quieted, the silence deafening as they waited for what to come next. 

Nico threw himself at Percy, knocking him to the ground and started to punch at his chest, throwing another cluster of insults on rapid Italian in Percy’s face. Tears were now trickling down the younger boy’s face so Percy framed him in his arms and pulled him close, muttering apologies into Nico’s ear. 

And then Nico had kissed him, first it was just a peck on the lips and both boys froze, staring into each other’s eyes, fear shining through. Then Percy had reeled him in and attached his lips to the younger boy again. This time the kiss was deep and slow, teeth clashing and saliva dribbling. It wasn’t anywhere near perfect but it was everything Nico had ever wished for. 

Then Nico had stopped suddenly, quickly scrambled off Percy and had fled through the door with fresh tears pooling in his dark eyes and a slight hand covering his mouth as if he was going to throw up. The whole ordeal really wasn’t at all elegant, but what would you expect from two tweens in the ”no homo” stage really?

After that Nico had avoided Percy like plague, only hanging out with Jason and hiding behind Jason’s back with a deep blush riding high on his cheek, as soon as Percy joined them. Percy had just wanted to talk, only wanting to figure out what’d happened back in cabin three, but Nico always hid behind Jason or shadow-travelled away whenever Percy got near and Jason wasn’t around. It was like a dance, Nico gracefully moving away and fleeing, and Percy’s dramatic, untactful advances, not quite as graceful. 

This lasted for about three months and in that time Percy saw how Nico grew, from a safe distance of course. It was just now that he’d started to fully see just how much Nico had grown and developed, not just in size, but as a person. He’d gotten more confident and sure of himself, and quite honestly Percy thought that he’d gotten way more handsome. This was something that confused Percy a bit at first, but then he decided to just accept it and appreciate Nico from the corner of his eye. 

-

The first time they properly spoke to each other again was when they were assigned a quest, just a small one to help a Grover bring a demigod to camp, rumoured being a child of Zeus.Ever since winning the war against Gaea and her followers, the three most powerful Gods Zeus, Hades and Poseidon had been a bit… easy, so to say. However, since the war only ended little over two years ago, the oldest child would’ve only been about one and a half years old and way too young to have any prominent powers. This is why they were all so confused, but decided to take precautions and send two demigods instead of one. Why they didn’t send Jason, who would’ve been the obvious candidate was a mystery to Percy, but he decided not to question Chiron’s choices. 

Right now though, he and Grover were standing at the edge of camp, waiting for Nico to join them so that they could leave. He watched how Nico was arguing heatedly with Jason at the bottom of the hill, not being able to hear them properly, but Nico’s wild gestures suggested that he was fairly irritated. But Jason didn’t even seem fazed, he just pushed his hand in Nico’s face with a dazed smile on his face - was he high? Percy wondered, knowing that the woodland nymphs had quite the ”secret” garden - before he pulled Nico a confused looking Nico into a massive hug and then pushed the younger boy up the hill for a bit before turning back to the camp, no doubt to smoke more ”Ungodly Weed” as it was named. Not that Percy knew from experience… of course not.  
Nico trudged his way up the hill sourly and only glared at Percy as he passed them and went outside the boundaries. 

“Right,” Grover started once they’d fallen into steps with the angry boy. “How are we supposed to get to this demigod of Zeus.” The satyr said the last part with a haughty voice putting a lit torch under his chin (not that it made a difference, it was noon and the sun stood high on the sky), but he was mimicking Dionysus whenever he spoke about Zeus. It looked cooler when Dionysus did it, his voice boomed and the torch-effect actually worked because the world really did darken when a God said Zeus’ name, what with the mandatory rule Zeus had put in place. Zeus though he was hot-shit. 

“I’ll just shadow travel us.” Nico said with a sigh. “Since that’s the easiest way to get there.” 

“Do you think you could handle all three of us?” Percy asked, knowing what a toll shadow traveling took on Nico when he brought more than one person with him. 

Nico turned to face Percy, eyes ablaze with anger and maybe if you looked deep enough, a bit of self-doubt. “If you haven’t forgotten, I was the one who brought the Athena Parthenos _and_ Reyna back here.” He said tightly and then held out his hands. Usually he didn’t like to brag about that, but right now Percy was acting like a stuck-up little shit and like he was so good and brave and could solve everything, that Nico just couldn’t stop himself. Contraire to popular belief Nico actually liked when people paid attention to him and trusted him.  

“Oh, well, sorry for caring.” Percy exclaimed, and turned his face away from Nico, this feeling bubbling inside of him, making him hot all over. He suspected it was anger. But why would he be angry, sure Nico hadn’t exactly been kind in his answer and he’d only been caring. But it’s not like a cranky response was unusual for the son of Hades, and usually Percy would just take those responses with a smile, so he had no real reason to be angry. 

“I don’t need you hanging over me all the time, _caring_ , smothering me. You are not my mother.” At his last words the young boy kind of deflated a little bit, eyes becoming empty for just a fraction of a second. Percy hesitated, should he yell back or should he comfort Nico, his mind, heart and body screamed for the latter. But instead he did nothing. 

“Let’s just go.” He sighed after a long, tension filled pause. Percy grabbed one hand and a wide eyed Grover grabbed the other and then the world dissolved into a cold darkness around them and they were on their way. 

-

They had barely just landed in a deserted alley before Nico wrenched his hand out of Percy’s, making Percy stumble and almost fall to the ground. He turned to face Nico with a glare, but Grover interfered. “No time,” He said hurriedly. “Demigod in danger.” He pointed towards a big shadow moving towards a young child crowing behind a dumpster screaming hysterically. The little girl couldn’t be more than six or seven years old. 

The three of them took off towards the monster. “What is that?” Percy shouted to the other three, there was actually no need to shout as it was perfectly silent around them, the monster seeming to suck up all sounds. It reminded Percy of the Giant Clytius who he’s almost choked to death back in the House of Hades. 

“That’s Erebus,” Nico answered disbelievingly. “He’s the God of darkness and shadow, hence he’s a shadow. He’s like the brother of Nyx.” Nico glanced towards Percy and Grover uncertainly. “But he’s also supposed to be trapped in Tartarus with her.”

“Isn’t Day the offspring of Nyx and Erebus? That’s what Wikipedia said at least.” Grover started with a disgusted look on his face. “And they’re siblings?” Nico’s troubled nod confirmed that Wikipedia was in fact fight this time. “Well that’s just nasty, and kinda ironic if you think about it.” The look on his face just got even funnier and Percy would’ve laughed if it wasn’t for the serious situation at hand. 

“You do realise that all demigods are cousins, right?” Nico asked with a smirk and one of his well-shaped eyebrows rose, Percy wondered if he plucked them. 

Then Nico turned to Eros and yelled. “Hey Sunshine, over here!” The God turned to them; Percy thinks at least, it was hard to focus on him. The God wasn’t solid, you couldn’t really see his face because it changed so much, it kind of shifted. And if Percy wasn’t the son of the Sea God then he would have gotten seasick, he’s sure of it. 

But at least the shadow came closer to them and leaved the little girl alone for now. “I take the girl and you take that.” Grover says with a hard swallow and then edges away from him and Nico. The shadow only came closer and Percy spot two huge falchions at his sides, probably made out of stygian iron. 

“Do you have any idea how to get rid of this… thing.” Percy asks Nico, all irritation for the younger boy gone. Fear settling in his stomach instead. 

“Well I’ve no idea!” Nico exclaimed, “I would say light, but light create shadows. So then I would say complete darkness, but he literally is darkness.” Nico’s eyes were comically wide, but the panic in them told Percy that this was no time to poke fun at him. 

A deep chuckle surrounded them, _Young demigods you cannot kill me, I am immortal, it is impossible to kill me._ The voice was chilly and made the hairs on the back of Percy’s head stand up. As the shadow came closer Percy saw in the corner of his eye, Grover nearing the young child, trying to stay as quiet as possible. _You travel through me, especially you Nico di Angelo, do you know how easy it would be for me to just kill you while you are inside of me? But oh, I have made a deal with your father to not kill any creatures of the underworld, and that includes you. Though he did not mention you Percy Jackson, it will be my pleasure to kill you._ Percy could literally hear the terrible smirk in the God’s voice. 

Percy, never being one for big talks, just did what he always did and charged at the God. Though he didn’t get too far as Nico’s hand latched out and grabbed his upper arm. “No.” He said in a small voice, fear tinting it. “You can’t kill this one, but you can distract it while I come up with a plan.” 

The deep voice laughed again. _Not letting you fight Percy Jackson?_ It taunted. _Are you scared that I will kill your little boyfriend Nico? I know where his mortal spot is. I know everything, whenever you travel through me I get access to your darkest and deepest secrets. I know everything there is to know about your pathetic little lives. I know what would hurt you the most, and that is to take the last person you truly love away from this earth and send him to the pits of Tartarus where not even Hades could get to him. Every monster there would torture him till the end of time._

Percy looked back at Nico with desperation; the younger boy was seething with rage, his eyes entirely black with wrath. “I will not let you kill him.” He spat through gritted teeth. Percy had never seen Nico look like this before; he looked absolutely dangerous, quite a bit scary if he was being honest. It made Percy all kinds of hot and bothered, which was weird. 

“Why were you after that kid?” Percy asked, interrupting before Nico could do something drastic like get killed or something. 

Erebus laughed again. _She’s my daughter of course._ The darkness explained. _Though I must say that she doesn’t recognise me yet._ The God sounded almost disappointed at this, and a tiny bit hurt, maybe. 

“How – how’s that even possible?”Percy breathed out. Sure he knew that some Gods reproduction skills were a bit odd, Athena’s, for example, was definitely fucked up. But this thing, how could he possibly reproduce? He was only a shadow, there were nothing solid about him. Except his falchions, and that’s just… Ouch. 

Percy wondered if he maybe had a ghost dick or something, like when you choke on just air you actually choke on this guy’s dick. He felt his cheeks heating up and decided to drop that thought entirely, because ew. 

_I am everywhere Percy Jackson and I can do as I please._

Maybe the ghost dick thing wasn’t too far off after all. “So you just impregnate women without them knowing about it and then nine months later BOOM you have a baby.” Erebus chuckled at this and did, what Percy guesses was a nodding motion with his head. “Well that is horrible, and then you follow their kids and scare the shit out of them? You are a truly horrible father.” Percy was absolutely disgusted with this God. He’d met some truly nasty Gods, but this one really took the prize. 

_Do not insult me young demigod, I could kill you with the snap of my fingers. Then you’ll spend the rest of eternity in Tartarus._ The shadow inched closer to Percy but he couldn’t move, he was frozen to the spot and then the darkness surrounded him. The last thing he heard was a heart breaking “No!” screamed from Nico. Inside Erebus it was pitch dark. He waved his hand in front of his face but he couldn’t see a thing and then he smacked himself in the face with his failing hand. He was really kind of glad that no one was around to see him. But it was still scary, the silence and darkness was pushing at him from all sides. He didn’t even know what was up or down. In a way, Percy thought disgusted, he was kinda having sex with the ghostly shadow, technically he was inside Erebus… Oh god, his teenage mind was fucked up. 

Being robbed of not just one, but two of his senses was not something Percy would recommend, it was horrible and all he could do was draw his sword and swing it back and forth hoping to make some damage. 

Surprisingly enough it did, a loud yowl split through the silence and golden ichor bled from a gash in front of Percy. He didn’t actually think it’d do any kind of damage since the God wasn’t of any actual substance. “ _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap.”_ The line from the Great Prophecy rang through Percy’s head. Sure, this didn’t have anything to do with that prophecy, it was dealt with years ago, and there was no way this God was in any form or shape a hero. But his blade was still cursed, so maybe it affected Erebus anyway. 

The darkness started to fade and light started to shimmer through the foggy black. He saw one of the falchions raised in the air over Nico who was crouching with his hands flat against the ground, muttering words rapidly in Greek, Italian and Latin. 

Percy screamed at him but it was too late, the falchion dropped and met flesh. But at the same time the ground opened, coldness spread around them and a new sort of darkness wrapped itself around Erebus and dragged him down. The darkness around Percy slowly filtered away and the God leaved him with a squelch and Percy was left feeling cold and moist, kinda like Erebus had given birth to him, which was what? Hadn’t they just had sex?Unprotected sex? Percy shook his head, what the fuck was going on inside his mind? There were more immediate things to take care of, like Nico bleeding out on the ground. Erebus was gone, that’s what’s important. 

Percy ran the short way to Nico and dropped to his knees beside him, his heart in this throat. He reached the younger demigod who had now collapsed on the ground; there was a huge gash in his shoulder, the falchion still stuck in it, spewing deep red blood rapidly. Nico’s face was pale and his lips blue, but he still looked utterly beautiful. The falchion vaporised in front of Percy’s eyes and left the gash open and more blood poured out. 

Nico was still awake which was positive, but Percy could see the life fade away in his almost black eyes. “I am so sorry.” Nico choked out, tears filling his eyes. 

“No, no what? Why are you apologising?” Percy cried and took the younger boy’s hand in one of his, pressing the other to the wound. “You’re not going to die here Nico. I won’t let you!” His voice was hurriedly getting louder. Nico couldn’t die now, there was no way that he could die, not if Percy could help it. He closed his eyes and concentrated in finding water, any water at all. He concentrated so hard that he almost missed the faint; “I love you, you know.” coming from the dying demigod. 

And right then, in that moment, water exploded out of the ground and rushed towards two demigods, one with a broken body and one with a broken heart, their eyes locked.  
Percy controlled the water, made it do whatever he wanted and right now all he wanted to do was heal the young boy dying beneath him. 

Water washed over the open wound, washing away all blood and closing it up. Percy just hoped that it wasn’t too late. 

-

“Of course it wasn’t too late.” Nico exclaimed, “That would have been too fucking anticlimactic, the hero professing his undying love, just to die moments later. Oh Hell no!” The younger demigod snorted and looked down at his grinning boyfriend. “I didn’t want to be cliché.” 

It had taken them quite some time and a lot of tears to get to the point they were right now. Nico had survived his wound from the falchion and his amazing powers had dragged Erebus down to Tartarus once again. His father, Hades had been baffled by this, none of his earlier children had been able to do this. But he was still proud of his son once he found out it was actually him who had brought Erebus back to his domain. 

They’d brought back Cilla, the daughter of Erebus, to her mother and explained everything to her. To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement, but she took it well enough. Now she knew what to do if anything would ever happen again; call Chiron and he’ll send some demigods over to help. 

And Nico and Percy, well, the first month or so had been exactly like it had been before the entire Erebus ordeal. Nico was avoiding Percy at all costs and Percy had once again only appreciated on a distance, and this time he’d really, _really_ , looked at Nico. When he realized that he actually liked, liked Nico he decided to call their little game quits by stalking over to the Ghost King and kiss him, square on the mouth, in front of everyone…

He realized later that what he did wasn’t entirely thought through, when Nico jumped back and punched him on the mouth.But then Nico grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in once again.  
“I’m kind of in love with you too.” Percy murmured against Nico’s cold lips. “A lot actually.” 

Everyone at camp was sort of surprised. No, actually that was a lie. Everyone at camp, except Jason, was surprised. When Percy asked him why, Jason told him all about what had happened when Nico and he met Cupid, not leaving out _any_ details this time around. At first Percy felt kind of guilty for causing Nico so much pain. But the younger demigod assured him that he was happy now and that was all that mattered. 

Everything was fine, everything was absolutely wonderful from there on, a few monsters to fight but nothing major, they we’re both happy. 

 

Except… 

Except now Nico was freaking out as the elevator rose to the top, top secret, floor in the Empire State Building. He was so gonna throw up, he was sure of it. Today, apparently, was the day that he was going to tell his father that he was gay. And as if that wasn’t enough, he was also going to tell his father, the God of the Underworld, that he was in love with his father’s, brother’s son Percy Jackson. The nephew that Hades hated with all his might, if he was lucky they might get to spend eternity together in the fields of punishment. Yup, he was definitely going to throw up, or maybe cry, he hadn’t decided yet and he only had a couple of levels left to decide. He could do both probably…

Olympus was gorgeous as usual; everything was very light, huge and placed upon fluffy pink and golden clouds. Both boys felt like midgets as they walked hand in hand towards the throne room with the eyes of huge minor- and half gods on them. It was a bit terrifying, but Percy just tightened the grip on Nico’s hand and marched forward to the great doors which had the throne room beyond them. When the boy’s had gotten close enough the doors started open on their own accord and immediately Nico halted and pulled Percy to a full stop beside him. As soon as they stopped the doors stopped moving as well, and when Nico pulled them backwards the doors moved with them and started closing. 

“What are you doing?” Percy asked incredulously. He looked at Nico with one eyebrow raised, that look would normally have Nico falling to his knees, taking Percy’s trousers with him, but not this time. Nico was white as a sheet and his eyes were huge, staring at the gigantic golden doors. Doing the only thing a good boyfriend would do at this moment; Percy smacked a kiss on Nico’s unresponsive mouth which got him to relax a tiny bit then he threw the light boy over his shoulder and trooped forward towards the once again opening doors. Nico getting shocked out of his scared demeanour started shouting furiously in Italian and started punching Percy on the back with his fists whilst doing so. 

And even though the younger boy looked like a malnourished stick, he was actually quite strong and Percy would definitely have bruises colouring his back come morning. But this was something they really had to do.

Walking into the throne room with a furious Italian over his shoulder he was kind of surprised, it looked nothing like it should, nothing like he’d expected it to look. All the thrones were gone; instead there was a normal sized dining table in the middle of the room with four chairs framing it, two of them occupied by their fathers themselves. 

Hades and Poseidon looked up from their bickering when the two boys finally stepped into the room. “Took you long enough.” Hades muttered and took a big swig out of his wine glass. He looked tired, but Percy could see hints of amusement and fondness in his eyes when he gazed at the two young boys. “Have a seat.” He ordered, voice not exactly unkind but it wasn’t soft either. Still, Percy put his red faced boyfriend down on the floor, took his hand and dragged him towards the table. He could ignore the pointed look Hades cast over their linked hands, but Nico bowed his head in submission and a bit in embarrassment too, probably. 

The two gods were sitting on either short side of the rectangular table and the two empty chairs were facing each other on either side of the long sides which meant that the two nervous demigods would not be able to sit next to each other and even more nerve wracking, they would have a powerful god on either side of them. Percy was the first to take a seat, he threw a look to his father who had yet to say something and the look he received from his father was loving and calming.

Opposite to him Nico took a seat, his head was still bowed as he dared not too look up, he looked so small and fragile. Percy pressed his ankle against the younger boy’s under the table and Nico finally relaxed a bit and pressed back. 

“Let’s start eating.” Hades grumbled after a few minutes of tense silence. Apparently they had the same kind of plates a glasses as camp had where you just asked for what you wanted and it would appear out of thin air, Percy decided not to question how exactly that worked, he was done thinking about ghost anything. Instead he silently asked for a steak and chips and some blue coke and then started digging in. Looking over to Nico the younger boy hand only asked for a plate full of fruits, Percy sighed inwardly, Nico really should eat something more. 

“So,” Poseidon started and looked at the two boys with a small knowing smile. “How long have you been dating?” 

Apparently that was the wrong question to ask because Nico choked on thin air – Percy looked around to see if he could find Erebus and his ghost dick, but no such luck – and Hades choked on the wine he was drinking and started coughing loudly. Percy were just blushing furiously, Nico was turning blue with the lack of air. 

Rolling his eyes Poseidon waved his hand and Hades stopped spluttering on the wine and Nico could finally take a huge, desperate breath. It was kind of hilarious to watch. But after that ordeal was over everything turned eerily silent.Hades was glaring at him and Nico was glaring at Poseidon. Percy actually feared for his life. 

Surprisingly it was Nico who broke the silence. “About six months.” He mumbled quietly, eyes screwed shut tightly, face pale except for the fain blush kissing his cheekbones. When he opened his eyes they were filled with fear and unshed tears, he stared at his father. Percy was proud, but he was a bit sad that Nico looked so terrified. This was a wonderful thing, and if Hades couldn’t see that then he was a right asshole. 

The next thing that happened was even more surprising, Percy almost fell out of his chair. Hades rose out of his chair and walked over to Nico. And then he got down on his knees and embraced his son. "Ti amerò per sempre, Nico, qualsiasi cosa accada." He murmured and at that Nico started sobbing and hugged his father tightly back. "Sono così fiero di te per avermelo detto, anche tua madre e tua sorella sarebbero state orgogliose." Nico only clutched his father tighter and sobbed harder. 

Percy looked at Poseidon who smiled at his brother and nephew, what Hades said couldn’t have been that bad if it got that reaction out of Poseidon. And really from what he’d picked up from Nico speaking Italian to him he could understand words as ‘love’ and ‘proud’ and that made him smile. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who, like me, do not know Italian:  
> "Ti amerò per sempre, Nico, qualsiasi cosa accada."  Means : "I will always love you, Nico, no matter what."  
> And  
> "Sono così fiero di te per avermelo detto, anche tua madre e tua sorella sarebbero state orgogliose." Means: “I'm so proud of you for telling me, your mother and sister would've been proud too.” 
> 
> If any of it's wrong I'll happily reside in Tartarus for the rest of eternity. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this please leave kudos and comments, they give me life.


End file.
